


Of Bad Jokes and Boy Bands

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M, Multi, very nearly almost sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://vallahwillbemyheaven.tumblr.com/post/98748525777/okay-but-ah-ot6-boy-band-au-and-its-all-will">this prompt from the OT6 tag on tumblr</a>.</p><p>Michael is part of the hottest boy band on the scene at the moment, the Hunters. From humble beginnings the group is now starting on its first big tour, and it's no secret to anybody that the six of them are undeniably hot. Most of the girls attending their concerts would love nothing more to kiss them, possibly even do some more raunchy things.</p><p>Plot twist is, they think that of each other as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bad Jokes and Boy Bands

If you asked any teenage girl who the band of the moment was, they would reply without a doubt the Hunters.  
  
From humble beginnings to household names, the six man vocal group had taken the US by storm practically overnight. With their first single ‘Plan G’ hitting number one on the charts within the month the Hunters were thrust into the limelight. With magazines left and right demanding interviews, talk shows wanting to talk to the up and coming group and a tour already being planned for them their old workplaces became a distant memory as they were thrown head over heels into the life of a celebrity.  
  
The whole situation was a turning of events that had stunned everybody, including Michael. A year ago he had been juggling electrician training with the few gigs he could get with Gavin and Ray, _The Lads_ having become a regular at some of the more alternate cafes and bars around. But then they had been scouted out by a woman with gorgeous blonde hair and a killer smile, introduced to another small three man group called _The_ _Gents_ and now he was sitting here about to perform to an audience of _twenty fucking thousand people_ and frankly Michael couldn’t even begin to fathom that number, let alone the fact that they were all here for them.  
  
He could see a copy of _Seventeen_ magazine on the top of a pile of magazines on the corner of the bench top, probably left by Barbara as another no so subtle reminder they were, in fact, making it big. The cover was dominated by a pin up of the six of them in formal wear with the header ‘The Hunters Take Over!’ plastered on top, the subheadings proclaiming how to ‘get to know them’ and ‘woo the hottest boys on the block’ in obnoxious pink lettering. Picking it up and flicking through lead Michael to the double spread of them, each of them labelled with a bio Michael could recall spitting out a thousand times now to anybody that was interested. Name, age, schools, favourite animal, favourite colour... He’d felt like he was sitting through a speed date, except he wouldn’t get to kiss anybody in the end.  
  
While The Hunters weren’t the typical boy band, they hadn’t _completely_ escaped some of the tropes of the genre – the stereotypes on each of them being one of the ones that had dug their claws in and stayed. Michael himself snugly fitted into the role of the ‘heart throb’, and according to the magazine it was inarguable with his ‘luscious curls’ and ‘soulful eyes’ and ‘a genuine personality you can’t help but love, not to mention that rockin’ bod!’  
That ‘rockin’ bod’ was the only reason there was a button up even waiting for him in the first place – he was very much known for wearing only a wife beater and jeans (he was even doing so now) and the button up shirt was probably going to end up in the crowd before the end of the night.  
  
The other labels made him smile as well. Ray was labelled as the baby, with ‘those big puppy dog eyes that make you go aww!’ and ‘that smile that is simply too cute!’.  Michael could kind of understand that, considering the band had kind of taken to picking him up and ruffling his hair in videos and interview much to Ray’s chagrin. Then again, after that he had proceeded to make a vine of himself screaming some ridiculous 80’s song in the car so quite frankly Michael found the title kind of suited him.  
  
Gavin was the ‘foreign one’ with ‘that accent that just makes a girl swoon!’ and ‘those strange quirks that you’d hate on any other guy’. Michael had to cackle at that – it was ridiculous enough they’d chosen such a generic name for Gavin, but the fact they though his ‘quirks’ weren’t as annoying just because they were attached to the Brit was just ridiculous. He wasn’t sure what planet the columnists had come from, but Gavin being unable to get through a game of Peggle without squawking was never endearing after sitting through an hour of it, let alone ten.  
  
Jack had been cast as the ‘romantic’, with comments like ‘don’t be fooled, this man is a grade A sweetheart!’ and ‘under all that fuzz is the sweetest teddy bear we’ve ever met!’. Michael smile became a bit more genuine at that – they’d gotten at least one of the stereotypes right.  He was also one of the only guys who could play an instrument besides Ryan and himself (on the piano and guitar respectively), his saxophone shoehorned under the bench for him to warm up when he was ready.  
  
Geoff had been curiously typecasted as the ‘older brother’ with quotes like ‘somebody has to keep this crazy bunch in line!’ and ‘tattoos have never been so cool!’. Lindsay, their stylist, had jokingly suggested that ‘Papa Geoff’ was a more accurate name and rolled off the tongue much nicer that ‘Older Bro Geoff’. It was ridiculous how many times the nickname had come up since then – mainly in the _totally_ inconspicuous shift to ordering Papa Johns and jokes being made accordingly.  
   
Ryan however, easily took the cake for the most ridiculous title because out of all things he’d been casted as the ‘bad boy’. Comments like ‘a mystery just waiting to be solved!’  and ‘don’t let your dad see this one!’ and Michael practically spit took as he read that because Ryan was the _biggest_ dweeb he knew. Sure, he was definitely the more stoic one of their group with interviewers practically needing to fight to get his opinion rather than the Lads’ version of things, but he wasn’t this tall dark and mysterious figure everybody was making him out to be. Fucking hell, this was the man that once spent an hour in a closet cackling and saying choice phrases like ‘I am one with the matrix’, ‘doot doot’, and ‘Autobots roll out!’ into a voice synthesizer, making the rest of the boys over various points in that hour shit themselves both from surprise and laughter.  
  
“You seeing what all our adoring fans are hearing about this week?” Ryan asked, putting down his phone to meet Michael’s eyes. It was apparent from his tone of voice that it was meant to be a joke but the fact of the matter was that a ridiculous amount of their fans would be coming to their concert tonight having read that article. Many would even make the effort to wear green (Gavin’s favourite color), throw roses at the stage (because Ray adored the flowers) or do equally ridiculous shows of adoration and that was just... Nuts.  
  
“Sure am. You know you’ve been put down as the fucking ‘bad boy’?” Michael laughed, the curse word rolling off his tongue effortlessly in a way it definitely didn’t when he was around his fans.  
  
“Excuse you.” Ryan said, rolling his eyes even as he laughed. “I am so a ‘bad boy’-“  
  
“Please, if anybody’s the bad boy its me.” Geoff piped up, head peaking over the clothing rack. Michael could see Jack rolling his eyes before going back to his book. “Have you _looked_ at me lately?”  
  
“It’s hard not to.” Ray said, not even looking up from his DS as the tinny Pokémon battle tune chimed on. “I mean, seriously it’s not me who decides who’s at the front of all our formations and you know, it kind of shows.”  
  
“Maybe the ‘older brother’ is the best fit for you after all.” Michael said with a smirk, “Because you’re a cocky little shit.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Well its true.” Gavin said, piping up as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
“Oh yeah, like you can talk Gavin.” Geoff shot back, smirking. “I mean, your accent get suspiciously thick on stage. It’s like, I don’t know, you _know_ girls fall head over heels for it.”  
  
“You realize you can’t fuck any of the fans right?” Ray said.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what Michael’s for.” Ryan said with his smirk quickly turning into a yell of surprise as said redhead tackled him from across the room into the couch, getting a roar of laughter from the other four as Michael and Ryan wrestled. Ray practically had to dive for cover as legs swung far too close to his DS for comfort, several expletives and choice words being thrown between the two guys as they rolled around. As if perfectly on queue the two of them hit the floor as the door opened, revealing Barbara who quickly seemed caught between bursting into laughter at their antics and sighing dramatically.  
  
“What am I even going to do with you guys?” She said, and despite the serious words there was a smile settling on her lips. “Michael, Ryan, break it up. Seriously guys I don’t want to herd one of you onto stage with a broken shoulder.”  
  
“You wouldn’t at all.” Jack pointed out, to which Barbara hummed in agreement.  
  
“True, I’d rather you rest it for a few days. Plus, a broken shoulder would be too… Crack-up.” The group of them groaned as Barbara grinned madly at them, as if she was only one bad joke away from thrusting her clip board to the side and throwing out some jazz hands. She quickly recomposed herself though, pulling out a pencil.  
  
“Anyway, I just came in to tell you Lindsay’s going to be here in a minute to do your guys makeup – I need to check in with Kara to make sure the sound and lighting is working alright but I need you guys in costume so we don’t waste too much time – I want you guys ready to go half an hour before we’re even thinking of needing you so warm up your voices too. Drink some electrolytes. Maybe have something to eat – Gavin, no yogurt, we don’t want you getting all flemmy again.” She seemed to be ticking off each point as she worked down the list – Michael mused for a moment how lucky they were to have the woman. Bad jokes aside, Barbara was more organised that the six of them put together – although with Gavin in the group he kind of counted as negative points on their part. Michael swore that guy could lose a dime in the blink of an eye –he’d once lost a shoe during a practice and they hadn’t found it until half an hour later behind the piano. On the other side of the hall.  
  
“Any problems so far?” Geoff said, face becoming serious.  
  
“Nothing yet, besides a few hiccups with the ticketing machines. There’s only a few people wanting to use them at the moment though so it’s no big deal – worst comes to worse we just get the hand held ones out. We’ll probably need them for later tonight regardless.”  
  
“Good to hear.” Jack said, moving to get the last bits of his own costume on. “Anything else?”  
  
“Nothing except have fun.” Barbara said, and the smile on her face looked genuinely warm, a softness to it that wasn’t always apparent when she was on the job. “Seriously you guys, you’re some of the most talented guys I’ve ever managed. You deserve every single moment you get tonight… Even if Gavin trips up again.” The seven of them laughed, Gavin squawking and huffing dramatically.  
  
“I don’t do it on purpose!” He said, pouting.  
  
“Then how come you managed to do it in all three of our run-throughs? “ Ray asked. “In the same place _every time?”_  
  
“Well then I’m bloody sorry for my shoddy balance then!” Gavin said, huffing. “You guys suck.”  
  
“You know we do.” Michael said, waggling his eyebrows and making various gulping noises that instantly made the group bursting into laughter again.  
  
“Guys, really?” Barbara said, laughing. “Seriously though, I’m going to leave you guys to get dressed since Lindsay’s going to be here soon. Don’t be _too_ stupid in the meantime okay?” The six of them agreed with her, saying their goodbyes as Barbara shut the door behind her.  But as soon as it clicked shut Ray had shimmied up to Gavin’s side, smirking.  
  
“So how about that dick sucking?”  
  
It was no surprise when Lindsay walked into the room the Lads were rolling around on the floor, the Gents cheering them on.  
  
-x-  
  
The stadium seemed so quiet.  
  
Michael’s footsteps echoed as he stepped onto to the stage, the click of his shoes filling the room in a mockery of the music and cheering that had happened not even an hour beforehand. He clutched the button up to his chest; the adrenaline from the show was finally starting to wear off to leave him shivering and he was glad he’d found this one stashed in the costume room along with his glasses (he didn’t like wearing his contacts any more than he needed to). He wasn’t sure where the other guys had gone – after the six of them had celebrated over their fucking awesome show for a bit he suspected that Ray and Gavin had run off to sign some autographs if any fans had milled behind, and he didn’t have a clue where the Gents were. In a way he didn’t mind; with his mind buzzing from the show he needed a bit of time to himself to process, to take his mind off things. He could see the various items that had been thrown at the stage being swept up into a pile. As suspected there was a ridiculous amount of roses along with other paraphernalia, although he could see a few bras (and wasn’t that just delightful?).  
  
Since they had another two shows here before they moved on with their tour most of the workers had gone home, leaving the place near empty save a few cleaners as Michael moved back stage once more. Back here the various props that they had throughout the show were piled up haphazardly – Michael could see two foam pickaxes, a large fake banana and the five blocks of the ‘Tower of Pimps’ without even blinking.

The show had gone amazingly, with no technical difficulties and every song going over without a hitch. Their new a capella song, ‘What If?’ had gotten resounding approval from the crowd, Jack’s solo on the saxophone he had absolutely killed, and the ridiculous ‘Xray and Vav’ skit/song set they had put in the middle probably got one of the loudest sets of applause out of the whole show. And to think it had taken weeks to get Geoff and Ryan to agree to that!  
  
So absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed another figure enter the silently into the backstage area, taking care not to make noise as they slowly advanced on Michael. That in itself was no small feat, considering how tightly everything was packed together. But he _certainly_ noticed when he was pushed against the tower, an angry yell being quickly cut off as he realized who his mysterious assailant was.  
  
“What- _Ryan?-“  
  
_ “Thought I might find you here.” Ryan said, so delicately plucking the glasses from Michael’s nose before attacking him with a vicious kiss, caging the redhead in with his arms and swallowing his unexpected moan. There was something undeniably _charged_ about the way the older man was kissing and even though he had no idea what had gotten into the guy he was certainly not complaining. “Been looking for you everywhere.”  
  
“Why?” Michael gasped even though he had a bit of an inkling as to why, if the way his pants were already feeling too tight was any indication. Ryan know just how to push his buttons and he wasn’t sparing him tonight, nipping and sucking on his lip in a way that Michael just had to sit back and take.  
  
“Can’t help myself.” Ryan said, the deep tones going straight to his dick and god he loved Ryan like this. “Was watching you strip off during the show today, showing off that _gorgeous_ body of yours-“ He could feel Ryan’s fingers creeping under his shirt to scratch down his sides and Michael couldn’t help but arch into the touch. “Do you know how many people wanted to touch you like this? You know how many are going to go home and think about you like this, panting and wanting?” Ryan chuckled darkly, making Michael whimper in response – most days he’d fight back, get snarky, but taken by surprise with adrenaline slamming back into his system with all the subtlety of a wrecking ball he was pretty sure he couldn’t be blamed for submitting so quickly.  
  
“What are the magazines saying about us today?” Ryan said, whispering the words into the hollow of Michael’s neck and making goosebumps run down his spine.  
  
“T-think there’s something going on between you and Ray.” Michael managed to bite out, fingers gripping into Ryan’s shoulders in an effort to stay up. It was a joke between six of them of which pair the media thought were dating this week, even though the articles were more piss take than a legitimate claim tacked in the back of the book. Michael had been out of those ‘reports’ for a few weeks now – it seemed if Ryan had his way he might make the front cover by next week.  “Something b-between Geoff and Jack as well but it’s just platonic. They think I’m d-dating Lindsay because we went out to dinner last week.” Ryan just hummed, worrying lightly at the skin below Michael’s ear and pulling another moan from the red head’s lips.  
  
“If only they knew.” Ryan whispered, “If only they had any idea how far off they were… Maybe I should help them along. How do you think people would react if you pulled your shirt open tomorrow with hickies all down your chest? Or maybe I should put them here-“ he breathed lightly on Michael’s neck, so lightly but it felt like his skin was on fire and he gasped as Ryan ground his knee into his crotch just because “-so they know from the moment you walk onstage you’re taken. And you’d love it, wouldn’t it?” Michael was about to reply, about to let the words fall from his lips and not care what he was saying because Ryan could take him apart so quickly and he _needed_ whatever Ryan was willing to give. But then somebody else cut in.  
  
“Ryan, Michael, starting without us?” And Michael was really starting to regret not wearing his contacts because all he could see of Jack and Geoff were coloured smudges in the dimness of the back stage. But the voice was enough for Michael to recognize who it was – and the deeper tone to Geoff’s words had Michael equal parts terrified and painfully aroused. “I mean, I knew tonight would probably get to you Ryan but you could have at least waited until we got to the hotel.”  
  
“You make it sound like this is a bad thing.” He could feel Ryan pull away to gesture at him and so lost in delirium Michael couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of contact, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks at being found like this. It was alright when it was just Ryan, Ryan he could enjoy but when the others got involved it was like he was being spread eagle with his vulnerabilities being so carefully exposed. It was maddening, it was embarrassing – it was addicting in a way he couldn’t put into words except the few times he let his mouth run away on his. He could see Geoff stalk forward, Jack trailing in behind him and as Geoff came into focus Michael realized the smile on his face was absolutely _predatory._  
  
“Remember what Ryan was saying earlier?” Geoff said, hand coming up to fist lightly in his Michael’s hair and even _that_ had Michael stifling a moan in the back of his throat. And it took him a moment to think back, past the excitement of the show to the pre-show warm ups that seemed so lifeless in comparison, and at the same time not at all. “Gavin might not be here to fuck you, but the three of us are and we’re just as good. Maybe even better.” And Michael in a better state of mind would have been quick to say they were all as good as each other, maybe even quip about where the hell was the lube they were going to be using for this and what proof did they have that they were better than his boi anyway? But Michael was beyond any sort of reasonable though – hell he could feel Ryan’s fingers scratching down his denim clad thighs and oh god Jack had finally decided to join in too Michael could feel his lips pressing on the other side of his neck. At this rate he was going to fucking come in his _pants_ did they even realize what they were doing to him?  
  
(Of course they did, the only thing the five of them loved more than taking him apart alone was working together to do it, chipping away at the anger and rough edges until he was whining begging broken and delighting in piecing him back together even more in love with them before.)  
  
But then Michael could hear the click of stilettos crossing the stage and unless Gavin had decided today was the perfect day to debut his cross dressing career that was not one of his Lads and therefore _definitely_ not somebody who knew about their relationship. But his mind was running about five seconds behind reality and the other three weren’t exactly much better – so when they all collectively realized what was going on it only left them with a split second before said woman walked in.  
  
In retrospect pushing Michael back into the props probably was the best way to make sure they weren’t caught red handed, but _fucking hell it hurt._  
  
“Guys?” Barbara said, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the three gents surrounding Michael – or well, Michael’s feet, the rest of him having disappeared into the abyss of the props. “What the hell are you even doing in here?”  
  
“Michael stole my phone.” Ryan said smoothly, and Michael could always marvel at the way that Ryan could snap from mood to mood – perhaps there was some weight behind him being the bad boy after all… “I’ve been chasing him all over the stadium, only just caught him now because he forgot he can’t see shit without his glasses.” Ryan waved them in front of him before passing them off to Michael, who reluctantly popped them back onto his face just in time to see Barbara with an expression on her face that was ‘I’m so done with your shit’ incarnate.  
  
“Gavin and Ray are waiting in the dressing room and your ride’s here.” She said. “Now why don’t you guys leave so we can finish tidying up and we can all get some sleep?” The four of them muttered their apologies, which softened Barbara’s expression. “Seriously, its fine, it’s been a long day that’s all. Let’s just get moving yeah?”

Jack was the first one to offer Michael a hand up, the red head taking the hand gratefully as he got to his feet. Or at least, that was the plan – arousal had made his legs go to jelly and Michael hadn’t quite realized and he stumbled into Jack as they gave way beneath him.  
  
“Whoa, babe, you okay?” Jack said, arms coming down to stabilize the lad, who made an unintelligible noise in reply.  
  
“You guys fucking suck.” Michael mumbled into Jack’s shirt, shaking his head as he buried his face in the fabric. It smelt warm and comforting; it smelt of a home within arm’s reach.  
  
“Sorry babe.” Ryan said, taking one of Michael’s hands and squeezing it. “I got a bit carried away.”  
  
“I didn’t fucking notice.” Michael said, laughing before adding “seriously though that was great. Just next time can we do that where I can… You know. _Get off._ ”  
  
“What, you not up for a bit of denial?” Ryan replied, and Michael groaned because he could practically hear his eyebrows wiggling.  
  
“Fuck, you think I can last _hours_ of that? I can’t even take a few minutes of that bullshit without wanting it to lose it….” Michael paused for a minute, meeting the Gents eyes in a way that would have almost been comedic if Michael hadn’t just realized the mistake he had made. “That probably wasn’t a good thing to tell you, was it?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“And that’s going to come up again, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yep.” The three said simultaneously in reply, Jack adding on something about needing to fill the other two in and wow, Michael really needed to stop talking when he was packing a hard on.  
  
“So do you think Barbara’s onto us?” Michael said, quickly changing the subject as they started walking. His fingers were still tightly wound with Ryan’s, mainly because he didn’t trust his legs. Also it just felt nice. Wow, he was a dweeb.  
  
“Probably.” Geoff said, letting out one of his belly laughs that Michael swore cured cancer. “I think she’s suspected something since the day we met her and Gavin wouldn’t stop hanging off me like a bad smell.”  
  
“So acting like he usually does?” Jack asked.  
  
“Basically.” Geoff said, shrugging. “Hey, she’s the last one that would go blabbing to the press – honestly the first thing she’d probably say is to carry on keeping this whole thing under wraps. I mean, half of the appeal of a boy band is being able to fantasize you’re dating them, right?”  
  
“Well personally I thought it was the catchy tunes and cool dance routines, but okay.” Jack said, wearing a dorky grin that Michael just wanted to lean over and kiss the shit out of… Considering what had just happened though Michael decided that he could wait a few minutes, least the situation deteriorate and result in somebody walking in to him literally with his pants down.  
Yeah, he could probably spare himself that embarrassment.  
  
By the time the group of them had met up again with Gavin and Ray the flush had managed to fade from Michael’s face; hell, he looked entirely normal and a regular onlooker wouldn’t have given him another look. But Gavin and Ray weren’t regular onlookers and knew the signs – the way Michael’s hands wound tightly around Ryan’s and the shit eating grins the three of them were wearing told the remainder of the group all they needed to know.  
  
“Which one of them jumped you first?” Ray said, sliding in next to Michael as Jack true to his word filled Gavin in. He could already see that dangerous grin of his working its way onto the Brit’s face – somehow Michael was pretty sure he wasn’t getting out of this one.  
  
“Who do you think?”  
  
“Ryan.”  
  
“It’s always him.” Michael confirmed.  
  
“Should’ve known.” Ray agreed, nodding. “I mean once he gets into those moods of his you can basically kiss your ass goodbye. Or you end up kissing his ass. Or he ends up licking yours. Really depends on what he’s feeling, you know?”  
  
“Hey, I’m still here!” Ryan said indignantly, glaring over at the two of them and _ah,_ there was the dork Michael knew and loved.  
  
“And I’m still here and you’re talking about me so I don’t see what your fucking problem is.” Michael replied, crossing his arms and giving a look that screamed _just try me_.  
  
“Guys, the car is literally waiting outside.” Geoff said, jabbing a thumb towards the door. “Can we have this conversation back at the hotel or do I have to drag you dicks there myself?”  
  
“We get it, we get it.” Michael said, pausing before pressing a chaste kiss to the older man’s lips and feeling Geoff’s moustache tickle at his lip. “Let’s get going, yeah?”  
  
As they piled into the car Michael couldn’t help but smile at the group of them, Gavin trying to convince the others that he could totally lie on their laps all the way home and everything be fine, Ray jumping in the passenger seat and instantly turning on the radio to some late night retro pop and Geoff taking the wheel. Michael had ended up wedged between Ryan and Jack with a handful of Brit on his lap and frankly he couldn’t find it in him to be angry. In fact there was nothing really left except a slow boiling outpouring of love for all of the men in this car, the best band members he could ask for and pretty fucking good lovers to boot. And perhaps boy bands didn’t have the best shelf life out there but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when he was living the dream right now, with men that cared more for him that anybody he could think of off the top of his head.  
  
“Michael, you thinking mushy thoughts right now?” Gavin said, looking up from Jack’s lap.  
  
“Shut the hell up.” Michael said, rolling his eyes and shoving the Brit’s hips, causing him to squawk and fall off their laps with limbs flailing. Ray and Geoff shared a look like disapproving parents, both trying and failing to conceal smiles.  
  
“Gavin, I don’t want to say I told you so… But I told you so.”  
  
“You bloody asshole.” Gavin said, face muffled in the side of the passenger seat. “Now can you stop for a minute so you can actually let me get up?”  
  
“I’m not stopping two minutes away from the hotel Gavin.” Geoff said, and Michael could tell the gent was enjoy every minute of this. “You decided to be a dick, so you can lie down there like a dick until we get there.”  
  
“We’re so screwed if we get pulled over.” Ray said, laughing.  
Michael was pulled back to himself by a jab in the side by Ryan as they pulled into the hotel parking lot, and Michael turned to him with a question on his lip that faded as soon as he saw the devilish glint in Ryan’s eye.  
  
“So, you want to come shower with me?” He said, and his voice had slipped back into that rough tone from before that said that while they might be getting into the shower, the activities they were going to partake in were anything but clean. It made a spike of heat shoot right to his dick and _fuck_ he loved Ryan.  
  
(He loved all of them – they hadn’t known each other for very long at all but they seemed so ingrained into Michael’s life now he didn’t know how he had survived without them. Sure he’d existed but there wasn't Ray’s humour, Geoff’s laugh, Gavin’s shenanigans, Jack’s embrace, Ryan’s charm and it just made everything so _right_.)  
  
“Hell yes.” He said, taking the Gent’s hand as they stepped out of the car. His other hand was swiped up by Geoff, who gave him a look that said that he wasn’t going to miss this for the world and if the way the others were following close behind was any indication they were thinking the same thing.  
  
Michael suspected it was going to be a longer night than he had expected it to be – but for some reason he didn't mind at all.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to send them to me [over here on my tumblr!](http://dashofscarlet.tumblr.com).


End file.
